Shadow Animatronics
Shadow Animatronics Shadow animatronics are two minor ghost-like hallucinations that haunt Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. They are dark, mysterious versions of Freddy and Bonnie sporting with white eyes and teeth. Encountering one of them is very rare. Similar to Golden Freddy from the first game, if the player looks at one each of them for too long will cause the game to crash or freeze in the mobile port. They never attack or jumpscare the player however since they have nothing to do with the player except for crashing (or freezing in mobile version) the game after observing them for too long. FNaF 2= Shadow Freddy The player may rarely encounter what seems to be a shadow/dark model of Golden Freddy with glowing white eyes and teeth. He appears in Parts/Service only after when the three withered animatronics left, sitting in the location Bonnie normally sits. Shadow Freddy seems to be looking directly at the camera while staring to the right. He appears to be in a slumped position, similar to that of Golden Freddy's and Bonnie's. It also uses Golden Freddy's model. Furthermore, he carries a microphone with his right hand, making Shadow Freddy to be the only shadow animatronic to carry any type of equipment. Brightening and saturating this image reveals that this hallucination is deep purple in color (this has him dubbed "Purple Freddy" by the fanbase and other people, like YouTubers, though he is often called "Shadow Freddy" as well). Shadow Freddy acts rather similar to Golden Freddy in the first game: they are both apparitions of Freddy in a similar slumped position, and appearing at random on a certain camera. Shadow Freddy, however, appears on the camera, whereas Golden Freddy's poster is located on the cameras and he himself is in the Office. Shadow Bonnie Added to the update 1.03, the player may very rarely encounter what appears to be a tall, shadowy, silhouetted version of Toy Bonnie with white eyes and teeth, standing on the left side of the Office and appears to be looking at the player. If the player stares at it for too long, it will appear to fade away like Golden Freddy and crash the game. The mobile version, however, freezes the game instead. This hallucination is very much like Shadow Freddy, although it is seen in The Office instead of the Parts/Service room. The only way to prevent game crashing is to wear the Freddy Fazbear Head immediately while encountering Shadow Bonnie until it fades away. Oddly enough, while this hallucination matches Toy Bonnie's overall shape and structure, it seems to have a full set of teeth visible, as opposed to Toy Bonnie's buck teeth. It also appears to be shorter, and its body is composed of two segments, instead of Toy Bonnie's singular segment. It is unknown whether or not these differences have any relevance. Shadow Bonnie does bear some physical similarities to Springtrap, such as the body structure and full set of teeth. This may hint at Shadow Bonnie being analogous to Springtrap in a similar way that Shadow Freddy is to Golden Freddy (roughly the same body but different color and behavior). |-|FNaF 3= Shadow Freddy Shadow Freddy makes his second appearance in the game as, yet again, a minor hallucination. Rarely, the player may see what appears to be Shadow Freddy slumped in the left-most end of the Office. He looks identical to his appearance from the second game, except lacking white eyes, leaving his eye-sockets completely empty, and his teeth don't glow. Shadow Freddy assumes the same position that Golden Freddy and himself do in the previous games. However, unlike in the second game, he doesn't cause the game to crash. This also coincides with the purple-hued Freddy that leads the player along during each end-of-night minigame, but no connection has been confirmed. This is also true for the mobile version. When brightened, without reducing green levels, he appears to take on a yellow-green tint, which may suggest it to be Golden Freddy. If the green levels are reduced, the color appears dark purple, supporting the possibility that it may be Shadow Freddy. However, this is true for most of the items from the game. Shadow Bonnie On Night 5, a hardly-visible figurine of Shadow Bonnie appears on the far right of The Office desk. If the player clicks the figurine twice, the Glitch minigame will start. If the figurine was brightened and contrasted, it appears to have lighter blue shades from the right side. |-|Gallery= Shadow Bonnie ShadowBonnie.jpeg|Shadow Bonnie. ShadowBonnieInOffice.jpeg|Shadow Bonnie in the Office. Shadow Freddy ShadowFreddy.jpeg|Shadow Freddy in Parts and Service. Category:Hallucinations Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Animatronic Category:Characters